Warriors Collide
by CrossoverCombat
Summary: They all seek the Soul Calibur. Two have made it, only one can have it. Rated M for extreme violence, suggestive themes, and a Lemon in chapter 3.
1. Alternate Costumes (Prologue)

Metal could be heard clashing at an unimaginable rate of speed. A samurai battled a warrior in a green tunic on a bamboo platform. They appeared cordial, but the intensity was suffocating. Link knew he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace much longer and that without magic, Mitsurugi would triumph. But those were the terms they agreed to- no magic, no bow, no tricks, just swords. And Link's sword, the powerful Masters Sword was designed to repel evil, against a fellow warrior of justice like the samurai before him, it was only a sword.

Just when link was at the point of exhaustion, Mitsurigi stopped without warning. "You win" he said. "How? you're not even tired." asked link. Mitsurugi replied "You beat the challenge, not me. I wanted proof that you were a warrior and not just a magic user with a tool belt. I may be the most skilled warrior, but you are the hero of time. Only you can banish the evil that plagues our worlds. Take what you came for. Our treasure is yours now." With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The center of the platform they were fighting on sparkled and a chest appeared as the dozens of spectators bowed on a knee.

Dahn Da Da Dah, his small glowing fairy Navi exclaimed as she does every frikkin time he opens a chest. He pulled out a grey tunic that was ironically the same size and look as his green one only grey. It even had a matching hat like his. Amazing. Navi spoke again:

"The Samurai Tunic, treasure of the Mitsurugi Clan. The rare kageyoshi silkworms kept by this clan feed on minerals and spin a unique alloy silk that the gieshas weave into armor. This Tunic is their finest work, it cannot be cut or punctured yet its light, comfortable and wears like fabric. But be careful, it still won't protect you from the force of the blow, you just can't be cut or stabbed. Wear it with pride."

Link walked off of the platform and was surprised my Mitsurugi. "You are nearing the fabled Soul Calibur. Its less than a days walk in that direction. But beware, you won't be the only warrior seeking the weapon. I suggest you rest at here at our clan compound. You may feast and prepare yourself to leave in the morning. I know you're eagar, but you won't be effective starved and exhausted." "Those were two valid points" thought Link. As eagar as he was, he was even more hungry and tired. Link nodded in agreement and accepted the samurai clan's hospitality. With that he followed them into their main dining hall.

-MEANWHILE-

Cassandra walked through the abandoned town alone. She was looking for food, a bath, and new clothes. There was little left of her usual blue and white outfit. Her battle with Astroth left her hungry and filthy. Why the person responsible for the golem's creation would fail to omit the greatest vulnerability of the male anatomy left her confused. It also enabled her to achieve victory with scrapes and bruises as opposed to cuts or broken bones. It also gave her a sense of satisfaction to combat the widely accepted notion that men were always better warriors by defeating in them in the most painful way.

She came upon a fruit cellar in an old tavern and to her fortune there was some dry aged beef and cheese, fresh water, and even a wine selection. Provisions were hard to come by with the world in such chaos, let alone luxuries like these. With that in mind, she put her weight issues aside and regained her strength with all the food she could eat. She never liked thinking about her weight. 5'10" and 138 pounds wasn't exactly ideal for a woman, in fact it was far heavier than ideal. Even tho the had a fantastic figure with no fat to be had, the number bothered her. She would frequently rope heavy stones to her ankles along her journeys to keep in optimal fighting condition. She knew it was all muscle, she knew she had the best of both worlds because her muscles were strong, but not at all huge or ripped. Only her abs were that defined. All this and she was still self conscious. On top of that, her sister was missing and the soul edge had covered the land in an oppressive negative aura that drove people mad.

She went to the inn next to the tavern and after making sure it was empty, found a bath tub and medical supplies. She washed up and sanitized her scrapes. She looked at her tattered outfit on the floor. As much as she liked it, she would need new clothes which was the next order of business before turning in for the night. She hadn't noticed anywhere that sold clothes in the two little rows of buildings that was the town. She would have to hope for some to be laying around the inn. She went to what appeared to be the inn keepers room and became optimistic as it obviously belonged to a woman. She looked in the wardrobe and was annoyed to find an assortment of dresses that looked like the belonged on a southern belle. "How can I fight in these" she spat angrily to herself. Even the underwear on the top shelf was all girdles and bloomers, also not suitable for combat. Now visibly aggravated, she walked to a fancy chest with a well known warrior clan symbol on it. Neatly assorted inside was a navy blue leotard, a green coat with armored shoulders, brown thigh high steel toe boots with matching brown fore arm braces, and a black hair ribbon. She pulled it all out hoping for more fabric, but that was it. "Apparently, this 'is' the underwear" she sighed as she looked at the leotard. She was used to a skirt, but this would have to do. At least the hair ribbon offered her a way to hold her hair back since her favorite headband had been broken in her last fight. She decided to thank the former warrior turned in keeper that left these behind even though she was no longer there. She surmised that this was a warriors outfit with a history and decided to wear it with honor.

She slid into the leotard and noticed the previous owner must have been a half foot shorter than she was. Despite being very tight and consequently revealing, but it was still extremely comfortable and gave her a level of support and mobility she had never experienced anything close to. She put on the green coat and her face went beat red. It barely reached her hips on the sides and covered nothing below the waist in the front. This outfit was obviously designed to allow freedom of motion. Even the boots weighed nothing. She donned the rest of the accessories and tied her hair up with the ribbon leaving some hair free to hang in front of her ears.

She went up to a room and kicked back in a chair to polish up her sword and shield and wind down before bed. As she did, she looked out the upstairs window in the direction she would go in the morning. She knew the Soul Calibur was within 20 miles, she could feel it. She could finally destroy the soul edge and end her quest. But it was really her sister's quest. If she ended it they could both go home. She had a sort of taste for the state of chaos things were in. She never had normal interests, never had friends, never a boyfriend. She couldn't even recall ever speaking to opposite sex unless it was to buy a sword, challenge him or them to a fight, and taunt them during and after the battle. Beyond her sister, Cassandra was a loner whose interests were limited to swordplay, baking, and reading. She liked life that way and that was just that, she thought before she fell asleep.


	2. Collision

Cassandra awoke suddenly. Despite being in an eerie old inn, she slept quite comfortably. The leotard was quite an innovation. Undergarment, sleeping attire, battle attire - and it carried quite a lot of history by her observation. She equipped the rest of her attire and helped herself to more edible provisions. If completing a quest didn't count as a cheat day, she didn't know what did. And with that, she was off.

It was quite gloomy out. As the soul edge traded hands, the one constant that stayed the same was low and dark clouds and frequent electric discharges. Sunlight was overrated anyway. She continued down a path to an old cathedral that was the source of the emanating aura that she sought. The walls were crumbled and several truces lay fallen on angles across the sanctuary. She came to an alter and above it floated her saught after soul edge. Take it, destroy soul edge, find Sophitia, go home, resume normality, done. Then, footsteps approached.

A young man, younger than her, Maybe 17 made his way in. He was sharp. After seeing the Soul Calibur upon the alter, he never laid eyes on it again. From then on, he scanned every nook, every vantage point. He wore white under a tunic with a matching hat. The outer wear glistened. Apparently some type of metal woven fiber. Likely resistant to edged weapons, but light enough to let blunt force pass through. She knew why he was there and decided to confront him before the object they both sought.

Link approached the alter and felt a presence. Like so many dungeons before, he knew better than to approach a coveted item and not expect confrontation. What walked into the open surprised him. This was no dungeon monster, no conjured monstrosity, but a very attractive girl maybe a few years older than himself. Her figure eminated a subtle and powerful strength. He knew she wasn't to be underestimated but after the countless beasts he had vanquished, this wouldn't be an issue.

She spoke first in a cocky tone. "Just leave now, I'll be taking this." Link looked on defiantly. "My world is in chaos, I need to add its power to mine so I can restore order." He said in a low tone. Obviosly a man of few words she thought to herself. Cassandra, now impatient, spoke again. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generourous. So after I take the sword and fix my world, I'll fix yours myself. It'll give me something to do... BUT IM TAKING IT TODAY."

Link placed his hands on his sword and in the blink of an eye, the twenty feet between them became zero as their shields clashed. Hers on the left arm, his on the right. Their swords clashed in rapid fury and the pace continued for several minutes. Link had more strength, more mass, and more endurance from constant dungeon conquering. But he fought beasts, he was an expert in slaying, but had little experience combating warriors. Her skill and speed exceeded his. This created a balance that lead to a stalemate.

Link then took a stance, shield in front, sword pointed back, leant forward. His sword began to glow blue and suddenly he spun releasing a wave of energy. Cassandra blocked, but was knocked back. Before she could react, he fired another. She crossed her sword over her shield and held them tight to block the force. She parried the sword, but the wave of energy was wide and what got around her weapons cut up her skin and shredded her green coat.

After several more, her shield cracked and her outer layer was in tatters. Damn, I was just beginning to like these she thought. Before she could get too angry, Link took the stance again. This time, he held it longer and the blue aura grew and turned orange. He spun several times. Her shield shattered leaving only her sword to defend. With the final spin, her sword cracked in two and the wave of energy tore into her, sending her flying back, bruised and sliced up.

This had to stop or she was done, she thought. Link appeared in front of her almost instantly to deliver the finishing blow. However, Cassandra had anticipated his next move from experience fighting humans and not beasts. As his sword reeled toward her, she lent back to avoid it and as she did, snuk her swift leg up behind his shield and drove her heel into his chin. She knew that would buy her a second or two and wasting none, she lifted her left leg off the ground and into his left arm. Her right leg was still high from her kick to his chin and she was now mid air 3 feet off the ground. With her left leg still under his left forearm, she brought her right leg down clean onto his left wrist with everything she had. The scissoring motion fractured his wrist on his wielding arm and the sword fell to the ground. Unable to hold his sword and with her weapons shattered, he saw no point in keeping his shield. He tossed it to the ground and took a fighting stance.


	3. A Victor is Chosen

She looked on as he took his stance. His hands were open, he was clearly opening with akido. If she was too fast to dodge, he'd redirect the strikes. "Smart" she thought. She opened with a high kick that he easily blocked - with the forearm that was fractured at the wrist no less. Her surprise turned to shock as that same fist reeled into her cheek immediately after. A fractured wrist only prevented him from holding a sword, he could still use the arm for most things. She launched a fury of blows, half of which made contact but he was too well conditioned and shook them off. They traded side kicks to the gut. Again, he shook it off while she was flung back and moderately pained. Her core wasn't as steeled as his, but plenty tough enough.

She began thinking, "What kind of background leads to such strength and durability, yet no refinement? I'm going to have to find a way to soften him up somehow." Her green outer coat was in shreds and just in the way now, but the leotard she found was quite durable. She tossed the tattered coat aside. She was aggravated at how revealing the found clothes were. This was basically an undersized one piece swimsuit with boots. She asked herself "Who ever thought of this as battle wear? No wonder they left it behind..." Then she figured out a plan. "He's still late adolescence, I can use this outfit to my advantage" she thought.

After more rounds of hand to hand combat, her outfit began to take its intended effect. His blood rushed to a certain area which meant less oxygen for his tiring muscles. His movements began to slow and his focus became fixed to her figure and not her attacks. More of her blows were landing, but he was still shaking them off. The white leggings under his tunic revealed the cause of his slowing movements and Cassandra took notice.

"Its working" she thought. "Time for an attack he can't shrug off." And with his blood flow diverted from oxygenating his muscles and his attention on her figure she made her move. She swung her right leg back and then with everything she had, she reeled her foot up between his legs. He screamed as he fell to his knees clutching his pair of writhing organs. The tables had turned and turned far. The fight was in her control now and she took a moment to rest as she enjoyed that feeling of satisfaction. He wouldn't be going anywhere fast anyway.

After what felt like a few minutes, he struggled to his feet. And before he could stand straight up, Cassandra locked her hands around the back of his head. She pulled his head down tightly into her chest and drove her knee up into the same excruciated area with enough force to lift him off the ground. "Did that hurt?" she asked sarcastically as he fell to his knees again. Then she launched her knee square into his unguarded face knocking him on his back. Despite his now bloody nose and mouth, he continued to clutch his stones on the ground.

"Poor, weak men" she scoffed. "I guess I'll be taking this now. If you woulda just listened, you wouldn't be on the ground right now. Oh well, at least it was fun." He braced against the wall and lifted himself up. "I getting annoyed now!" she shouted. The atmosphere that the Soul Edge had enveloped the world in was making her sadistic. Her breasts bounced as she stomped towards him. He swung his right fist but he had no energy left and she caught it. "Here goes your other arm" She held onto his right arm and sent three hard kicks to his stomach which was noticeably softer from her attacks to his soft spot. As he lifted his free left arm to guard his stomach, he left that very same soft spot open and that's right where her fourth kick went. As he lurched forward, she continued to hold on to the right arm she caught as she brought her legs up around it and spun. The combined motion flipped him forward and he landed on his back. With Cassandra still holding onto the arm, she now had him in a perfect arm bar. As she pulled, his hand was pulled into her breasts and his upper arm sank into her crotch. This sent him into full arousal which increased the pain from the groin strikes exponentially.

She continued to pull on his arm. Her right leg across his chest, her left was across his shoulders. The traveling with ankle weights paid off and she pushed down with her legs as she thrust her groin into the back of his arm. With that, his shoulder finally gave way and popped out. At this point, she couldn't stop herself. Another thrust and his elbow cracked backwards. Still in the arm bar position, she lifted her left leg and brought it down like a guillotine on his face. She did the same with her right leg on his abdomen. Then she alternated back and forth faster and faster, harder and harder. She finally let go and stood up. He put his limp right arm over his stomach trying to cradle his stomach and groin at the same time while he held his right upper arm with his left hand. He rolled over like this and tried to stand.

She helped him up by his hair. As he stood wobbly, she lunged forward and drove knee into the lowest part of his abdomen. The shot hit right in the bladder and it released. As if being beaten by her wasn't humiliating enough. A wet spot grew down the inside of both legs. She snickered, "awwww, couldn't hold it?" She grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee into his stomach several dozen more times. She held him up as each strike made a sickening sound. With the last three, he coughed up blood. She let go but before he could fall, she threw another hard kick up into his bruised testis. As he lurched forward on his way down, she spun around and thrust her posterior into his face knocking him onto his back spread eagle. Before he could get his one half good arm up to guard anything, Cassandra threw her hardest kick yet square between his open legs. As he screamed, she watched a red spot grow over his nether region. Whatever fight was still going, it was over now.

She set her foot on his face and slowly twisted it. "And that's the lesson for today" she laughed. "You can't pass out yet, beating you down has me all excited" she scoffed. She bent over his half conscious form and kissed him deeply. She savored the taste of blood in his mouth. To her, this was adding insult to injury and she loved every bit of it. She mounted his face with her knees on his shoulders. She began to rock back and forth as she looked down at his half conscious eyes. Her womanhood swelled with pleasure as she mashed it into his helpless face. As she neared climax, she slammed her groin up and down on his face with great force, almost knocking him the rest of the way out. She pressed down into his face as she finished, her juices rushed through the crotch of her leotard soaking his face.

Her legs quivered as she stood. He layed there motionless, a broken mess soaked in blood, sweat, pee, and her nectar. She walked over to the alter and took the Soul Calibur. "Its finally over" she panted. As she walked toward the exit with her prize, she looked down at her opponent. "Rrraaaaagggghhhh!" She threw one last kick into his black and very very blue balls. "Here I come, Sophitia." she said victoriously as she headed off.


End file.
